


How do you say love?

by WisherKid



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, War, race difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisherKid/pseuds/WisherKid
Summary: Kune an Island boy lives a peaceful life among his native brethren, Edger is a War drafty that just wants to go home. When things go south for the American troop Edger finds himself on an odd island, and unsure if he's crushing or just fascinated.





	1. Across the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The son of Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+son+of+Loki).



> To anyone who doesn't want to sit through my horrible spelling, just bookmark this and come back later, ill have a friend go over it later. 
> 
> Also hi Im back, long time no see. Hoping to do this more consistantly now but wont promise yet.

Kune was a small lad espeshaly by Zikar standers, standing at only five foot two Kune was considered a bit of a disappointment in his family, though they loved him all the same his parents would constantly have to go out of there way to convince others to not judge the boy for his size. Towering giants the Zikar were at seven too eight feet tall each, there weapons and work tools were far to large for Kune to handle, and so it was with grate sadness he resigned himself to lesser activities such as gathering and needle work. Kune was a gentle spirit unlike his brothers, he found enjoyment in both the calm and the exiting, he enjoyed adventuring and reading about adventures and in time became satisfied with his place as a lesser Zikar as long as he was not heckled to much.  
Life was simple for thees people, hunt, eat, make clothes, and raise children, a happy healthy tribe. But life was shifting somewhat for thees people, blocked off from society the Zikar were unaware of the advances in the world and its all to sudden shift from peace, to war. Suddenly the strange and ocashanal giant bird became frequent and large, the sky would darken far away unexplainably and with ought cause from what they could see. But despite it all the people lived on, deciding not to worry about the things from the other worlds places, after all, that was how they lived this long without incident. Kune found himself staring at the new cloud of darkness off in the distance, imesherably far, yet close enough to see he wondered at what could be happening, “not that I could do much” he thought to himself siting down to work on the simple cape he had been working on, a finely stretched dear hide he was inbrodering with a red lion. “Pou” said Vinder a tall Zikar warrior, one of the younger men of the tribe close in age to Kune, he never made fun of the young mans size but was rather admiring his ability to hide fit into small spaces. “Pou Vinder” Kune said smiling “how are you?” the young warrior sat cross legged across from him “im doing well” he looked to the dark cloud “what do you suppose it could be?” Kune shrugged “a great fire? Who knows we shouldn't concern ourselves with it though, the chief said to leave it be” Vinder smiled and picked up a stick, turning it in his hands he spoke “but dose that stop you from thinking about it?”  
“No” Kune answered honestly “what if we went and looked?” Vinder held out the stick between his hands “we get on a boat and sail a day or two, it cant take long.” Kune put down his cape “Vinder you know we cant do that, the elders would be so mad, besides with all the smoke that place must be burnt to a barren land by now.” His friend gave a sigh and stood up towering above the smaller Zikar, “I suppose your right, would still be interesting though” and with that he left leaving Kune to ponder about the idea. And ponder he did, he imagined the burning landscape of a god burt world, ignighting and exploding again and again, he imagined some mighty tightens fighting with weapons made of steel and fire. He imagined himself coming across this land and being blown to bits in seconds and shuddered at the thought of meeting his doom so suddenly “no, i will stay hear ware it is safe.” 

______________________________

Edgar Moor was a young man who lived on the shores of Chesapeake bay, that was, before getting drafted into the war. Now he lives in a platoon praying to whatever god that he makes it out of this mascara alive, he hunkered down in the hand dug trench his heart beeting rapidly from his latest near miss. He quickly reloaded his rifle fumbling bullets as his ears rang with the sounds of gun shots and explosions, Edgar rolled over onto his stomach his gun now loaded and aimed the barrel at the enemy forces, even with the ground to stabilize him his sights shook slightly and he fired a round into the field of oncoming solders, there were doomed and he knew it so he fired again and again in desperation bullets pining into the ground around him as the emily spotted his defenseless hideout. But to them he was nothing much but a fly as the last line of defenses slowly broke under there power and the men all around began to retreat. With nothing ells to do and his bullets finally running out Edger curled around his gun holding it like a lifeline and hunkered down awaiting his doom. The solders ran all around him yelling and firing in triumph as his platoon was washed away by the sea of men and blood, solders jumped into the pit ware Edger was hunkered down and seized him by the arms dragging him from the last bit of safety he knew and away into enemy lines.  
He knew it was the end fore him no matter how he struggled the chains held tightly to his wrists he sat in a tent around a pole chained to six other men, they were to be moved to the capital fore interrogation the next morning as a guard had informed them, or they could talk now and spare them the long panful fate that awaited them; none had spoken not even Edger who was more afraid of what would happen if he did speak then if not. True to there word the seven men we’re loaded onto a ship the next day and to there dismay were headed towards most certain doom. The men were kept below deck and did not hear much of what happened above, they talked often of finding way off the ship even if the only exit was certain death. They were at sea no less than three days as the men below deck could tell and Edger was wishing he could shave the scraps of beard away, he never did like the feeling of hair on his chin.  
Then the storm came, sudden and deadly the ocean was in an uproar sending wave upon wave over the ships hull and drenching the crew, the captives below deck were forced to grab hold of the bars or chains of there cell and pray to all the divines that the ship wouldn't sink and drown them all, as much as they feared the land they were headed to, the sea had no mercy. All the prare and skill of the crew was in vane as a wave that seemed the size of a small mountain crashed into the already battered ship and snapped it in two. On both sides men fell into the sea screams lost to the storm, all that could grabbed onto barrels, boards, and some even managed to get onto the rowboat. Edger was almost frozen with fear as the ship snapped down the middle of the cell next to his, he watched in horror as the men that were in it fell to there certain death. The water that slapped against his legs woke him up to his situation and he looked around despretly for and escape, already his cellmates were banging against the door of the cell but they never got far as another wave came to finish them off.


	2. Washed ashor

——————————

Edger faded in and out of conciseness for what seemed like ages, he would open his eyes for a moment until ether the unbearable cold or splitting headache sent him back down. But this time he felt nether cold or in pain, well, much pain. His hand slowly came up to his face ware a cool cloth rested on his forehead, he sat up very slowly and took a look around the odd little room. Simple wooden walls made up the room on all sides with only one door that probably lead outside, a widow above him was letting in a noon sunlight that illuminated simple wooden furniture, a table and two chairs, a bench/ couch, a kitchen like aria and a crude stone fireplace in the corner farthest from him that was unlit. A part of Edger was panicked as his situation became clear, but for the most part he was just happy to be away from the war and breathing. He examined himself and the cloth bandages that covered parts of his body, most were minor cuts except for a gash in his right arm and the large bump that was on his head, but nothing bad enough to worry about now. He sat alone in silence mixed emotions swirling in his head, part wondering if he should hurry out, another just enjoying the soothing lack of gun shots. Eventually he gathered his senses and tried to call out for some one “hello?” he croked but his voice was barely above a whisper, thirsty he was very thirsty. Set on the idea no one would hear him like this he carefully stood up taking care not to use his injured arm, and shuffled too the door.  
With some difficulty he was able too push the sliding door open and step into the blinding light of day outside. A cool breeze met his warm face and he took a breath of fresh air, pebbly sand shifted under his bare feet and large palm trees swayed above his head casting the occasional shadow over the door in which he stood. Edger shaded his eyes and looked around when he heard a voice from somewhere to his left “Pou” Edger jumped near out of his skin and winced as a pain stung his arm “owww” He heard a laugh “no sir its pou” the thickly accented voice said and Edger turned to look. Coming towards him was a man with tan very taned skin and a white tunic with a hood, his face was vibrant and youthful and a bit feminine in structure with big genteel eyes his exact age was impossible to tell. Edger tried to say something but it came out a weez “oh I'm sorry I was out of water so I had to fetch more” the other man came forward and handed Edger a water skin, normally he would have been skeptical of an offer from a foreigner but the man looked so kind and sweet there was no way he could be evil.  
Edger drank the liquid gratefully though slowly trying not to choke he downed almost the entire skin in one long go. “I hope you were not awake to long waiting” the man took the mostly empty water container back as Edger slowly breathed and absorbed the liquid, he shook his head and tried his voice again “n-no I just woke up… ware am I?” The man looked at him a long moment a curious look on his face before he seemed to collect himself “oh sorry, you are on Yothera home to the Zikar tribe, my name is Kune may I inquire of your name?”  
“Edger, Edger Moor, Iv never herd of Yothea ware is that?” Kune shook his head and walked to Edgers side and started looking over his wounds “Yo-th-air-a, as to ware that would be in the ocean” Kune picked at the bandage on Edgers head and he let out a yelp “hey don't do that it hurts” he placed a hand overt the would and shot a glare at the islander “of cores it dose, its still not healed silly” Kune smiled as if to say he knew he was being silly, “but really I need to redress it the binding is coming off and with you walking around now it wont stay put on its own.” Edger gently pressed on the edges of the bandage in question nervus to let this stranger mess with his wounds “do you have medical training?” he asked looking at Kune “of cores, your alive aren't you? Seems a bit late to complain about your aid now” Kune took Edgers good arm and pulled him gently back into the house. “I’v deposited more water into my barrel so if you are thirsty let me know, now sit down please” he said gently pushing Edger twards one of the simple chairs in the room “and I will return with more cloth for your wounds.” Kune walked to the basin that was very likely a sink and opened one of the cabinets above it and retrieved the scraps of cloth for the other boys wounds.  
“Tell me Edger ware is it you come from?” Kune asked smiling brightly back at his patent, “oh um Yorktown, America” the look Kune was giving him made Edger uncomfterble for reasons he could not explain. “I’v never heard of such a place, is it nice?” Kune began to peel off the old bandage from Edgers head, “well it was OUCH” “apologies” “i-its fine, it was nice back before the war, but ever since the british decided to try to take our land back since were distracted with the rest of the world things have gone to shit.” Kune tightened the bandage slowly so not to harm his patent “that dose not sound good, are you perhaps the people who are setting the distance lands aflame?” Edger patted his new bandage rather satisfied with it “oh yea the bombs, yea thats our fault unfortunately, a waist of time and life if you ask me I don't know why we cant just talk it out instead of sending people to kill echother.” Kune’s face flashed a look of horror “you kill echother? But why?” “money, power, land, just because our leaders don't like echother, lots of reasons but its alwase to protect America at least in our case” Edger sighed “guess its kinda nice I got whisked away though my family probably thinks I'm dead.” 

The two boys sat in silence for a while thinking, “this is not fun nor productive” Kune finally said startling Edger out of his thoughts “come, you can assist me in mending the baskets” Edger looked around in a bewildered fashion “baskets? I don't know how to mend baskets” he looked at Kune questioningly “and why?” the island boy pulled on the others good arm ushering him off the chair “becose it needs done and it is better to work than dwell on the unchangeable, or at least to do both at ones so you are not just a pebble in the sand.” Unable to come up with a good excuse Edger let himself be drug outside and sat under a tree with baskets, “when your arm is better I will teach you how to weave, in the mean time just watch me and we can talk, so tell me what you enjoy doing.” Edger took a moment to process all the difrant words Kune just rattled out and tried not to smile at how much the islander reminded him of a child.  
“Um well, I enjoy art, poetry, music of cores, I play the banjo actually and its quite fun though my father thought it was a waist of time, he's a farmer and a good one at that, mom likes to joke he takes better care of his crops than his kids but he means well and he still supported me despite…” Edger trailed off feeling his throat closing up as he blinked back tears “s-sorry I-I can't hehe”, Kune noticed the state of his guest and put down his basket “do not be sorry, you miss your family it is understandable to be sad, if you need peace I will leave you alone for a time.” “No, no its fine” Edger said wiping the tears off his face” Im not dead so I might still see them again someday” Kune smiled “yes that is the right way to think, ones your wounds are healed we will find a way to return you home” Edger smiled back “yea thank you, your very kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooohoo Geting this done! I sware im gona finish this and I wont stop till I do!


End file.
